sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Angel Millennia
is one of the legendary angels of holy light. Millennia is the guardian angel of the silver colored rainbow, yet her theme color is white. She possesses the power of timeless wisdom. Since neither of her powers, time and intelligence, are related to a power, Millennia is usually seen using the power of white sparkles and light. This makes her and Guardian Angel Aurorae, the two Guardian Angels representing different forms of light. Guardian Angel Millennia debuted in the 8th episode of the first season. Amashiro Kiyomi, Millennia’s human alter ego, had achieved the power to transform into a Guardian Angel in the previous episode, yet failed the transformation due to her weak condition. Once she managed to fully become Millennia, she joined the Guardian Angels Of The Sky as their last member. Millennia introduces herself with the words . Millennia’s trusted Bijousha is Bayla, a wolf spirit, who later on was blessed with a new body. The Prism Brilliant guarded by Bayla which Millennia uses is also known as the Bianko Prism. During the first season, Millennia is granted a new form of heavenly power, called the a Tempo Crysta. In addition, in the later seasons, Millennia learns a new magic, which allows her maximize her strength. This ability, known as White Aura, turns Millennia into one of the strongest combat members. Guardian Angel Millennia's symbol is the symbol of infinity. Physical Information Appearance Guardian Angel Millennia has pale blue, almost white colored hair, which she has tied into twin tails, held by silver ribbons. Millennia has light blue colored eyes. She wears a mainly white dress without sleeves but light blue trims. The blouse of her armor is white colored and is separated by a light blue trim. The main part of her dress is also white colored. She has a cyan blue colored ribbon tied around her hips. Her overskirt, that is cyan blue colored and has golden trims. Light blue diamonds are attached to the ends of the overskirt The skirt of her dress is white and has a second layer, which is light blue colored. Guardian Angel Millennia wears silver colored boots with cyan blue colored gems attached to their center. She also wears white socks with blue lines. She wears two armors around her shoulder. Guardian Angel Millennia wears dark blue colored gloves over which she wears golden bracelets. Guardian Angel Millennia wears a necklace around her neck where her Iris Inject is attached to. Four silver colored armors are attached to the ribbon she wears. When transforming as Cinderella, Millennia's hair stays opened instead of getting styled in twin tails. A part of her hair is braided back and is held by a golden heart. Her dress hardly changes. Only her armors are replaced by poofy, white colored arm garters with cyan blue trims. The blue gloves she wears are replaced by white gloves that even cover her fingers, and her overskirt is slightly longer than usual. Angelic Information Angelic Powers Guardian Angel Millennia is the Guardian Angel of the silver colored rainbow, who holds the power of time. Millennia is the Angel of wisdom. Though she has time based powers, the element shown in her attacks is made of white, cyan and pastel blue colored sparkles. Angel Millennia possesses the Bianko Brilliant, the white Prism Brilliant and the a Tempo Crysta. Both items of her contain the power of time and harmonize with each other. Guardian Angel Millennia, as well as the other Guardian Angels, use the power of the eternal light, which is tied deep within their souls. The powers of time Millennia uses can be powered by legendary items and weapons which she obtains while fighting the forces of darkness. While being trapped in the fairytale Cinderella, Millennia's introduction is quite differently. Instead of her normal "Tick, wonderful color of intelligence!", she introduces herself as . In the German localization of the series, Guardian Angel Millennia introduces herself with "Tick Tack, im Fluss der Zeit! Ich bin Guardian Angel Millennia!, which can be translated as "Tick Tock, in the stream of time! I am Guardian Angel Millennia!". Attacks *'A Capriccio:' Guardian Angel Millennia's first attack. Guardian Angel Millennia rises her hands and shouts "Fly away, spark of wisdom!", then a bunch of sparkles appear around her. She starts to direct them as if she was a conductor and the sparkles start to dance in front of her. She then directs them towards the enemy and shouts: "One, Two, a Capriccio!" and defeats the target with it. *'Diamante a Piacere:' Guardian Angel Millennia's attack that she can only use with her a Tempo Crysta. Guardian Angel Millennia summons her MagiCrysta and fuses its power with the one of her Prism Brilliant, while shouting "Urge on, oh everlasting time!". Her a Tempo Crysta then starts to glow is a bright color. Then she moves her to the right, then to the left and back to the right, creating glowing lines in front of her. She then directs the lines to surround the enemy and shouts "Diamante a Piacere!". Then, the lines form a circle and summon a large crystal which traps and purifies the enemy. *'Liberamente a:' Guardian Angel Millennia's attack in Guardian Angels Of The Stars. There are two forms of that attack. While one form is used to stop the time, the other is used to purify monsters. **''Fortissimo:'' To perform Fortissimo, Guardian Angel Millennia uses her powers in order to draw the symbol of infinity (∞) right in front of her. She then shouts, "Liberamente a..." and as the symbol of infinity starts to glow, Millennia pushes towards the enemy, which gets surrounded by the infinity. She then adds "Fortissimo!" and the symbol turns into a big and brightly glowing ord that purifies the targeted monster. **''Grand Pause:'' To perform Grand Pause, Millennia rises her right arm towards the sky and calls "Liberamente a...". Then, a purple clock appears behind her back. She claps her hands while shouting "Grand Pause!" and the clock behind her strikes 12 o' clock. The time and/or the target is then frozen until she either released them from the pause, or the clock strikes 1 o' clock. With every time Millennia uses the attack, she is able to stop the time for even longer than before. Group Attacks *'Triple Heart Explosion:' A group attack, which can be used by three Guardian Angels combining their powers. First, the three put their hands in frong of them and shout, "Come here, Our three rainbow colored prisms!". They they join each others' hands and their bodies start to glow in their signature colors. Then, they shout "One・Two Triple Heart Explosion!" and release a large beam made of their signature colors towards the enemy. *'Prism Spectrum:' The Guardian Angels' purification attack, which they can only use with their MagiCrystas. First, the six Guardian Angels summon their MagiCrystas and fuse their powers with the powers of their Prism Brilliants. Each of the girls shouts, "The six prisms of the rainbow, combined into one!". Then the girls form a circle and each of them puts their hand, around which their wear their MagiCrysta, into the center of the circle. Then, the Crysts are hit by rays of color, that soon turn into a bright silver beam. Then, the girls each individually attack their target with the silver ray of light while they shout together, "Our hearts are one, shine into eternity!". Finally, they perform the finishing blow together and call, "Prism Spectrum!". *'Full Rainbow Circle:' A new group attack that the eight Guardian Angels from Guardian Angels Of The Stars. The attack can be performed when all eight Guardian Angels are at the scene and still have the ability to fight. To use the attack, the eight Guardian Angels call the colors of the rainbow. First, the six Guardian Angels rise their arms above their heads and shout, "Blessed with the powers of heaven". Then, which a white light, their Heaven Crystals appear around their wrists. Heather and Lavender then shout, "Day and Night! The infinite twin hearts!" and the Color Palette appears in their hands. The group then appears with their arms stretched out to the sky. They then shout one after another: "The deep red golden and orange rainbow!" An orb with their colors then appears in front of them "The green blue and silver rainbow!" the same happened with the next three colors. "Together with the colors of love and dreams" Heather and Lavender shout and the Color Palette stars absorbing the powers. Then, the girls put their hands to the middle of their circle, while the Guardian Angels hold their Heaven Crystals over them and the group shouts: "Pretty Color! Full Rainbow Circle!". Then a white light rises from the Color Palette and turns into rainbow colored ribbons, which turn into a large egg when surrounding the monster. The rainbow egg then purifies the monster. *'Magical Rainbow Finale:' The second group attack for all eight Guardian Angels of the rainbow. The attack was learned in the second half of the second season. To use it, the six Guardian Angels summon their Heaven Crystals and combine the power with the power of Guardian Stars. First, Scarlet and the others shout: "The power of the Rainbow!", then, Feather shouts: "Combined with the power of hope!" And the girls appear in front of a white background. Crimson reaches her hand to the sky and shouts: "The Rainbow in our Hearts!" Then, Heather stretches her arms away from her body and shouts: "Our Hearts covered in Colorful Light!". Then every Guardian Angels puts one hand on their chest and they call: "Everyone's hearts become one!". Then, their Heaven Crystals appear and they grab the hand of another Guardian Angels with Lavender and Heather in the middle of the row. Over Heather and Lavender's heads, the Color Palette appears and they call the attack name: "Pretty Color! Magical Rainbow..." then they push the attack towards the enemy and shout: "Finale!" to give the final blow. Weapons * - Guardian Angel Millennia's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. * - Guardian Angel Millennia's power up "weapon" in Of The Stars. Angelic Forms 'Iris Shining! Spectrum・Inject!' To allow Kiyomi to transform into Guardian Angel Millennia, Bayla releases the power of the white Prism Birlliant, while shouting "Iris Shining!". Kiyomi then inserts her Brilliant in her Iris Inject, while shouting "Spectrum・Inject!". Kiyomi then stretches out her left arm towards the sparkles above her that slowly start to rain down on her. Her bracelets appears and her hair gets styled and changed. Kiyomi spins around and her boots appear. At last, a whirl appears that allows Kiyomi to jump through the last cluster of sparkles that lets her outfit appear. Finally, Kiyomi lands, her armor and Iris Inject are shown and she introduces herself with "Tick, wonderful color of intelligence! Guardian Angel Millennia!". 'Magical Angels' 'Precious Angels' is Guardian Angel Millennia's super form from Angels Of The Starry Sky☆. Along with her friends, Guardian Angel Millennia is able to perform Precious Espoir Illumination in her Precious mode. Precious Angel Millennia wears a light blue dress with a golden trim. A golden star and a golden pearl necklace is attached to the golden trim. A sky blue, frilly cloth is also attached to the golden trim. A sky blue cloth is tied around her hip, where a blue bow is attached to. A blue diamond with a rainbow colored bead chain is attached to the bow. She wears white boots with sky blue trims. Guardian Angel Millennia wears golden bracelets. Her hair is tied into twin tails, held by silver ribbons and heart-shaped brooches. Etymology Guardian Angel Millennia - Millennia is the plura of a millennium. A millennium is a period equal to 1000 years. It derives from the Latin mille, thousand, and annus, year.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Millennium Trivia *All of Millennia's attacks are named after musical terms that determine the speed of a piece of music, eg. piacere meaning "at pleasure". *Guardian Angel Millennia is the only protagonist in season one to not have a dark alter ego. References Category:Guardian Angels